


Welcome Back Alice

by copiousyouth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copiousyouth/pseuds/copiousyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Met bust brings the introduction of an interesting person, one Sherlock hasn't seen in quite some time.</p><p>"Hello William."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Police! Open up!" Lestrade yelled.

The door swung open to reveal a young woman. She stepped back as Lestrade barged in followed by Donovan and several other members of the Met. They swept through the apartment, checking every room and closet. 

"All clear, there's no one else here," Donovan said to Lestrade.

"Of course there isn't," Sherlock said as he swept into the room, John close on his heals, "this is obviously the work of a single individu-"

He stopped short when he saw the woman, still standing silently in the middle of the room, a single, innocuous laptop sitting on a desk behind her.

"Sherlock, do you know who this is?" Lestrade asked, looking between the woman and Sherlock. 

"Hello William," she said. 

"Wait, how does she know-" John started.

"This is Alice," Sherlock interrupted.

After a pause, “my sister." 

Everyone in the room turned to stare at her. 

"You have a sister?" John said.

"Oh bloody hell, another one," Lestrade groaned.

John turned to look at the woman, at Alice. She was the spitting image of what he assumed Sherlock would look like as a woman. She was tall, thin, extremely pale, with long black hair. She was dressed more casually than Sherlock, in fitted jeans and a loose button-up. 

"Why did you delete every single file on Scotland Yard's servers?" Sherlock demanded.

"Why do you think?" Alice asked, "to prove a point."

"What point?" Lestrade asked.

"Will's the detective, why don't you ask him," she said.

"Fine, I will, and what's with this calling you William?" Lestrade said turning to Sherlock.

"My first name is William. Sherlock is my middle name. And her point is the point she's been proving her whole life. Every since she came out of the womb 120 seconds behind me, she's been trying to prove that she is better than me. By deleting all of the Yard's files she brings the Met to their knees, and by extension my detective work at the Met. But what she continues to fail to grasp, is that she will always be my better half, other than John of course," Sherlock said as he stepped up to Alice.

"You don't need to keep playing this game," Sherlock said, looking down at her.

"I know," she said with a small smile, almost a smirk, "but I've just gotten back, I thought it was time I met my replacement."

"Right, you were away. John, what country's government has recently become unstable and volatile?"

"Uh, Ukraine I guess," he replied.

"How's Eastern Europe lately?" Sherlock asked Alice with a smirk.

"On fire," she said with relish. "But it'll all be over in 2 and a half weeks if my calculations hold true, so you needn't worry too much," Alice replied.

"Right," Lestrade interrupting, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear Sherlock's until today secret twin sister imply she helped destabilize a nation, now, about those files...."

"Of course Detective Inspector," Alice said. She went to her desk and pulled a usb stick from the top drawer. "There you go, don't let the IT department fiddle with it, just plug it into any computer that's hooked up to Scotland Yard's network, you'll have everything back within a few moments," she pulled the usb back as Lestrade reached for it, "and I didn't help, I ensured it," she said putting the usb in Lestrade's hand as he gaped at her.

"Thanks," Lestrade said. "In that case, I think we'll be off," nodding to the rest of his division to leave.

When the last member of Scotland Yard had left, Alice turned away from Sherlock and offered her hand to John. 

"It's wonderful to meet you. I've been curious who managed to tie my brother down," Alice said.

"It's nice to meet you too," John replied, "but it's not, not like that," he said gesturing between him and Sherlock. 

"You needn't worry John," Alice said, "I know exactly what you are, whether or not you're having sex with brother has really no bearing on the matter."

John stared, "you Holmes really don't mince words."

"No, we don't," Alice said with a smile.


	2. An introduction

“You all really need to stop freaking out. He’s dead,” a voice said from shadows.

“Who’s there? Who are you?” Sherlock called out.

A woman walked out of the shadows and into the light. With her dark brown hair and the Irish lilt in her voice, she was Jim’s spitting image.

“Oh my god there’s another one,” John said.

“Jane Moriarty. Hi.” 

“How the hell-“ John started. 

“Sherlock’s not the only one with a little sister.” 

“We’re twins! I’ll have you know,” Alice interjected from where she stood behind Sherlock and John. 

“I do know.” 

“What do you want?” Sherlock said. “I didn’t kill your brother.”

“Is that what you think this is? A quest for revenge?” she said, walking towards the group. “I couldn’t care less about him dying. Spared me from ordering it myself. He was becoming such a nuisance.” 

“You wanted to kill your own brother?” John asked. 

“I didn’t want to, but he was quickly giving me no other choice. His little game with Sherlock was supposed to keep him occupied so I could actually work,” she exclaimed, scowling.

"But no, he goes and starts killing old women and attaching small children to bombs, and not even for a job! And then that stunt with the crown jewels. Ridiculous,” she said, pausing. "He was crazy,” Jane said, almost sadly. 

“Not at all equipped for the co-running of a criminal consulting service. He shot himself straight through the brain- for a boy,” she said with disdain. “Way to emulate the image of a teenage girl handed to us by the conservative male media. And you’re not even the most interesting Holmes,” Jane said to Sherlock as she walked past him, her eyes locked on Alice. 

“Leave her alone!” John said, moving to block Jane’s path.

“Relax Johnny boy,” Jane said pushing him aside. “I have no interest in blowing up or killing any of you. If I had any desire to do that, you’d all be dead 20 times over at this point.”

John looked from Jane back to Sherlock, “she has a point,” Sherlock said. “Though I counted 17 times.” 

“Hm, 20,” Jane replied from her position in front of Alice, eyes still locked on the youngest Holmes’s face. 

“What do you want from me?” Alice asked.

“Dinner.” Jane replied. “Somewhere nice, with at least two courses and then maybe dessert at the end, I’ll pay. A walk back to your apartment, and then maybe even a goodnight kiss.”

Alice stared at her. 

“You want to date me?” Alice asked, eyes wide.

“If you’re amenable,” Jane replied.

“I’m not gay,” Alice said.

“And when has that stopped anyone here?” Jane said.

After a long pause, Alice replied, “okay.”

“Really?”

“Seriously?”

“Alice Elizabeth Scott!”

Alice and Sherlock’s heads whipped around to look at the door. 

“Wow, way to be late to the party My,” Alice said as MI6 and Met personnel flooded the room.

“Okay,” Alice said, turning back to face Jane as people rushed in all around them.

“I will go on a date with you.”

Jane beamed, “I know just the place."


End file.
